She Keeps Me Warm
by Orange-Green
Summary: Chloe is more than willing to play the part of the best friend until Aubrey is ready to come out to her family, she really is. But watching as her girlfriend's parents throw their daughter at the most recent object of their affection is crossing a line.


She Keeps me Warm

A/N – So this was for Chaubrey week, the "coming out" day. I finished writing it only to realize I missed the day completely. And then I remembered that I don't even have Tumblr. So I'll just post it here. The title is from Macklemore, Same Love. Enjoy. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, I am my own beta. (Sorry for the repost, I fixed a few typos I found).

xxxx

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Aubrey asked with a quirked brow. "I completely understand if you don't. It's a weekend at the lake with the Posen's…I can't think of a worse way to spend a weekend."

Chloe laughed before reaching for her girlfriend's hand. "Aubrey, are you crazy? _They_ invited me this time! If they're finally accepting me as your best friend the maybe there's hope they'll actually accept me as your girlfriend."

"Maybe by the time they're 90 and senile." Aubrey muttered with a sigh. "I just have a bad feeling…that's all."

Chloe took a rather obvious step away from the blonde and gave her a curious stare. "A bad feeling like you're about to projectile vomit or just a regular old bad feeling?"

Aubrey quirked a brow at her now smirking girlfriend. "Ha-ha. Well come on then, we don't want to be late…that would not put either of us in my parents' good graces."

Chloe chuckled and looped her arm through Aubrey's as they made their way out to the car.

xxxx

"Chloe, dear, so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Posen exclaimed. Chloe was beaming as the older Posen pulled her closer for a brief air kiss before moving on to her daughter. "Aubrey, darling, you've gotten so thin! I'll have to fatten you up this weekend. You look wonderful though, that color really suits you."

Aubrey's jaw dropped slightly, not expecting a compliment from the woman. Before she could respond she was swept up in her oldest brother Andrew's arms with a yelp of surprise.

"There she is!" He yelled, spinning her around. "The prettiest attorney in the family."

Chloe laughed as the tall man finally dropped Aubrey back to her feet. She reached to stead her girlfriend as the blonde seemed slightly unsteady on her feet. Aubrey barely had time to recover before the second oldest Posen, Thomas, came swooping in next. He at least had the decency to only heft her off of her feet without spinning her.

"There's our little Breezie!" As Thomas placed Aubrey back to her feet he smiled at Chloe with a wink. "And there…is the only reason I got out of bed this morning. Hey Chloe."

The redhead laughed as Aubrey's eyes narrowed at the two. "Hey Thomas! How's life in the dental world?"

"Amazing." He replied smoothly. "All the toothpaste and dental floss I want and laughing gas to boot. What more could a guy ask for? None of my office assistants are anywhere near as attractive as you are though. You play your cards right and you just might get to be Chloe Beale, Dental Assistant extraordinaire…and my date to the annual Dental Association Gala."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know I prefer blondes. I've told you at least a dozen times." She replied smiling.

The brown haired man groaned and clutched his chest. "You wound me woman."

"Ok, enough you two." Aubrey interrupted. "Where's the other one? The one who actually has some manners?"

"I do hope you mean me."

Both women turned quickly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A tall dark haired man stepped from inside the home just ahead of Mr. Posen. He was almost painfully attractive with perfectly aligned white teeth and a golden tan with icy blue eyes. He stepped closer to Aubrey and took her hand, lifting it to his lips.

"The name's Craig." He said with a smile. "And you must be Aubrey…you're even more beautiful than your father said."

"Craig?" Aubrey asked with a quirked brow.

The man smiled again, as if impressed he had rendered her speechless. "That's right. Craig Landry. I work with your father and he was kind enough to invite me to join you all for the weekend."

"That's right." Mr. Posen replied, stepping up behind the man and clapping a hand to his shoulder. "He is one of the brightest young minds I've come across. And I just knew he had to meet my Aubrey…I told him all about your big win last week. Really impressive Aubrey. She may not be in the family firm but a reputable one to be certain. We're very proud of our girl!"

"You are?" the blonde muttered under breath, just loud enough for Chloe to hear her. The redhead had surreptitiously inched closer to her girlfriend, suddenly feeling rather threatened. She looped her arm with Aubrey's and smiled widely.

"Yeah, Aubrey is pretty great isn't she? She works so hard, I'm pretty proud of her myself."

Aubrey met Chloe's sweet smile and felt a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Ah, and you must be Clare." Craig said, turning to the redhead.

Chloe forced on a smile and tightened her grip on Aubrey's arm. "Actually it's Chloe-"

Craig had already turned back to Aubrey and was leaning close with his hand on her other arm. The redhead's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh, Chloe dear, could you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Mrs. Posen asked, a smile of her own plastered.

"Oh, yeah of course Mrs. Posen." Chloe replied. She turned on her heel and followed the already retreating woman into the house.

xxxx

Aubrey's younger brother Michael eventually wandered in from the lake a few minutes before dinner was served. He didn't pick his sister up off of her feet, opting instead for a gentle squeeze. There was a reason he was Aubrey's favorite.

The family all settled down for dinner, each taking the seat Mrs. Posen had pointed out for them. Much to Chloe's dismay, she was at the opposite end of the table as Aubrey while Craig was placed directly beside her. She threw back her last swig of wine as Aubrey blushed and laughed at something he said softly to her.

"Chloe, my goodness. Slow down, there's plenty of wine." Mrs. Posen chuckled from her seat next to her. "Although I would drink too if I had to deal with twenty seven year old children attempting to make music. My word, I can only imagine the noise!"

Chloe simply stared as Mrs. Posen turned back to her husband, signaling an end to her attention to the redhead.

Thomas reached and refilled her wine glass with another wink. Chloe just sighed and lifted the glass in appreciation before tipping it back once again.

xxxx

"How'd the four of you turn out s-so great?" Chloe slurred as Aubrey attempted to help her into bed later that evening. "I mean…you're great, _really_ great and amazing. Michael is great…so sweet! And Andrew and Thomas…just great."

Aubrey quirked a brow as she struggled to pull her girlfriend's boots from her feet while she continued to wiggle. "Yes, I saw you and Thomas getting along pretty well."

Chloe giggled when Aubrey stumbled backwards as her boot finally came free before quickly turning serious again. "I hate that douche Greg. He's totally trying to get in your pants. But those are mine! My pants and legs and…wait…Greg's not tryin' to get into my pants is he?"

Aubrey shook her head but had to chuckle as Chloe's brow furrowed and she tried to sort things out in her drunken mind. "No babe, _Craig_ isn't…Thomas might be though."

"Seriously though Bree," Chloe said around a hiccup, "You guys are so great and your parents are so…so…not nice. Your mom basically called my kids noisy brats."

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed, moving on to trying to pull Chloe's arms from her sweater. She had to duck a flailing arm quickly as the sweater was finally pulled free, which once again caused the redhead to giggle.

"You're so pretty Breezie."

Aubrey groaned at the sound of her old nickname. When she glanced back up at her girlfriend, Chloe was smiling down at her lovingly. The blonde found it impossible to remain aggravated that her girlfriend had gotten hammered in front of her straight-laced and disapproving parents. At least she hadn't done anything ridiculously embarrassing. Aubrey returned the smile as she leaned closer and pressed their lips together.

"I love you Chloe Beale."

"Aw, that's me." Chloe replied, still smiling sweetly.

Aubrey laughed and helped ease the redhead back onto the pillows. She tucked her in, with a kiss to the forehead before slipping under the covers next to her. The blonde pulled her girlfriend closer, both settling in to sleep in contentment.

xxxx

"Ya know Craig here is well on his way to making partner." Mr. Posen repeated for at least the third time that weekend once the entire family had gathered around the breakfast table.

"That's wonderful, congratulations." Chloe replied, forcing a smile. Mr. Posen nodded to her while Craig didn't seem to even realize she had spoken.

"Oh please Craig, call me Lilian." Mrs. Posen replied to the man, placing her hand on his forearm. Chloe sighed and sullenly thought that in the ten plus years that she had known the woman she had never told her to call her by her first name. The redhead continued to push her eggs around on her plate, feeling entirely awkward and out of place. The day was not starting out well.

Aubrey had risen early, leaving Chloe to sleep, and wandered downstairs to find her parents and Craig already seated around the table chatting. Craig rose to his feet and dutifully pulled out Aubrey's chair for her as she joined them.

"And how is your friend feeling this morning?" Mrs. Posen asked. "She must have drank nearly two bottles of wine all on her own last night. Is that a common occurrence? Has she considered going to meetings?"

"What?" Aubrey asked, slightly taken aback by her mother's line of questioning. "She's ok…she can handle…I mean, she's fine."

"It's no wonder America is falling further and further behind economically and scholastically." Craig added, a disappointed look on his face. "They say the grade school years are the most important…the formative years I believe they call them. Hopefully the majority of our teachers are sober in the classroom at least."

Aubrey's mouth dropped open, offended by what they were implying but so shocked she was unable to formulate a proper response. She was still trying to find the right words when they all turned in surprise as Chloe cleared her throat softly in the doorway. Right then and there Aubrey wanted to sink through the floor.

"Good morning."

Mrs. Posen smiled and stood from her seat quickly. "Ah Chloe, sit down dear. Let me get you some coffee. No doubt you need it this morning."

"Thank you." Chloe replied as she took a seat across from Aubrey. She smiled at Mrs. Posen gratefully as the coffee was placed in front of her. She could tell Aubrey was trying to catch her eye but the redhead stubbornly refused to meet her gaze.

It was only after breakfast when everyone scattered to prepare for a day on the boat that Aubrey finally cornered Chloe. "Babe, I'm so sorry! I'm sure he didn't mean it the way that it sounded. You're an amazing teacher! He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"It's fine." Chloe replied, only meeting Aubrey's gaze for a few seconds. "I shouldn't have drank so much last night so I'm sorry too."

Aubrey sighed and reached for Chloe, hoping to block her path to the bathroom. "Chloe-"

"No, I'm fine Bree, really." The redhead replied, finally smiling at her girlfriend. Aubrey's heart sank as the smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. "I'll see you out on the dock ok?"

When they all gathered a short time later, Chloe was smiling and joking with Aubrey's brothers, the incident seemingly forgotten. Aubrey finally relaxed slightly as she watched her girlfriend having a good time out in the sun. The blonde was grateful she remembered her sunglasses otherwise she no doubt would have been caught staring at her girlfriend's body in her bathing suit.

They had been out on the boat for a little over an hour when Aubrey finally pulled Chloe away from Thomas' flirting even though the redhead continued to rebuff his playful advances. "Come on Chloe, let's get some sunscreen on you…don't want you to burn."

"Oh I'd be happy to help with that." Thomas exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet.

Aubrey sent the man a deathly glare as she pulled her girlfriend away. Chloe just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as she was led away. The blonde pulled Chloe toward the back of the boat where she had stashed her bag. She pulled out lotion and the two sat, Aubrey behind the shorter woman.

"You look amazing." Aubrey whispered as she leaned close, spreading the sunscreen onto the redhead's shoulders.

Chloe chuckled and glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "Better than Craig?"

Aubrey groaned and dropped her head to Chloe's shoulder. They both then glanced back toward the front of the boat where Craig was currently in the middle of a fierce flexing bout with Thomas. Chloe had to admit his chiseled abs were an impressive sight.

"Much better than Craig." The blonde whispered in a husky voice, leaning close to her girlfriend.

Chloe shuddered at both the feel of Aubrey's breath ghosting across her neck and ear, as well as the feel of her chest lightly grazing her back as she leaned forward. Aubrey smirked, enjoying the effect she was having on the woman she loved.

She furtively dropped a kiss to the redhead's shoulder seconds before she saw her mother on her way to the back of the boat to join them. The blonde then leaned away and continued to smooth in the sunscreen innocently.

"Chloe dear, you're looking a little flushed." Mrs. Posen said beneath her large sun hat. "Should we maybe take you back? Wouldn't want that fair ginger skin to burn now would we?"

Chloe smiled sweetly and waved dismissively. "Oh don't you worry about me Mrs. Posen, Aubrey's taking good care of me."

The older woman eyed the two suspiciously before simply nodding and turning back to join the others. They both giggled as she wandered off.

"Well, let's get back." Chloe finally said with a sigh. "Your future husband awaits."

"Chloe." Aubrey replied with a groan. "There is no future husband for me…especially not some egotistical, smarmy-"

"Adonis?" The redhead interrupted with a bemused expression. "You have to admit Bree, you two would make beautiful babies."

The blonde swatted at her chuckling girlfriend before the two made their way to join the others.

"Aubrey darling, you have the most beautiful tan this year!" Her mother gushed. "Such a healthy glow, just beautiful!"

Aubrey almost choked on the lemonade she was sipping as her mother continued to rave and throw compliments at her.

"I must say I agree." Craig added. "You just might be the perfect woman Aubrey Posen. And I think I know just the perfect man for you. I'm taking you out next week to introduce you to him properly."

Aubrey laughed nervously when the man winked at her after his speech. She blushed, unused to so many compliments from her family. In fact, her parents continued to fuss over until they headed back to shore.

"Chloe dear, would help me gather the refreshments in the kitchen please?"

"Of course Mrs. Posen." The redhead replied with a small sigh. She was growing accustomed to being dragged into the kitchen to help with the chores. Not that she minded helping, but Chloe was smart enough to see what was going on. This was a set up. Chloe had no real worry about Aubrey's feelings for her. Her real concern was why she had been invited to witness the set up. She wondered if the Posen's didn't know more about the pair's relationship than they let on.

When Chloe stepped out onto the back deck, fresh fruit and finger foods in hand, she found only the Posen men. "Where's Bree?"

Mr. Posen turned to her with a grin. "She and Craig went for a walk. They'll be back in a while I imagine. You're perfectly safe here with us, you don't need to hide behind my daughter."

Michael caught the redhead's hurt expression and nudged her gently. When she glanced up at him with a sigh, the younger man smiled tenderly. "Don't pay any attention to him…no one else does." He whispered.

Chloe chuckled with a nod, fairly certain that the youngest Posen was also her favorite of the Posen men.

xxxx

Aubrey grit her teeth as she and Craig strolled down the path to the lake. When her father suggested the two take a walk and chat while Chloe and Mrs. Posen prepared lunch, she wasn't certain how to say no. So there she found herself, alone with who had to be the most arrogant man she had ever met.

He hadn't stopped talking about himself and his great accomplishments and she kept having to force herself to pay attention just to avoid being rude. She wanted to clap or do a cartwheel when they rounded back and the lake house finally came into view.

But Craig stopped at the end of the path, seemingly determined to extend their little visit.

"Aubrey," he said smoothly, taking her hand once again. "I'm really enjoying spending time with you. And I think we're really going to hit it off. We are the perfect couple. I can't wait to take you out and show you off."

"About that." Aubrey replied with yet another nervous chuckle. "I'm…a slow mover. And I would hate for you to get tired of waiting so-"

"Oh don't you worry baby, I'll be gentle."

Aubrey's jaw dropped as Craig stepped closer. Before she could protest, she was crushed against him as he pressed their lips together. She was so shocked that it took a few moments for her mind to catch up and by that time he was already attempting to swallow her tongue. When she realized what was happening, the blonde turned and broke away from his as quickly as she could manage. She wiped his saliva from her mouth and attempted to break out of his tight hold.

"Craig, I'm going to need you to back off." Aubrey insisted. "I just said I'm a slow mover…I'm not looking for anything with you…at all."

"Oh I'll change your mind after a few nights out on the town." He replied with his signature smile.

The blonde grimaced and stepped away from him, trying to put distance between them. She simply smiled with a sigh and turned on her heel to head back into the house. She glanced up at the deck and felt her heart drop at the sight of Chloe staring down at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Chloe-"

"Lunch is ready." The redhead interrupted before turning and slipping back away from the deck railing and out of sight.

xxxx

Aubrey couldn't help but think that this weekend was spiraling out of control. She cringed every time her parents or Craig would indirectly insult Chloe but before she could defend her girlfriend, the conversation would have shifted. And usually to one complimentary of herself.

The blonde couldn't help but enjoy the surprising kindness from her parents. It was exactly what she had been seeking her whole life and they refused to grant her. And now all she had to do was put up with them throwing a silly man at her, one that she would never see again, and they couldn't say enough kind things about and to her.

But Chloe was clearly upset. At least it was clear to Aubrey. The redhead continued to joke with Thomas and helped Mrs. Posen in the kitchen every time she asked but Aubrey could tell by the slight slump to her shoulders that her girlfriend's feelings were hurt. She made a mental note to talk to her tonight when they finally had some alone time.

"Aubrey, don't forget, I need your number to connect next week…we've got a date."

The blonde just smiled her usual, nervous smile when she found herself in any awkward situation but didn't decline his offer while her parents were present and looking at her with such pride and admiration. She met Chloe's eye and the redhead smiled tightly.

Lunch was cleared away, by Chloe and Aubrey's mother of course, while Mr. Posen continued to sing the praises of both Craig and his daughter. Mrs. Posen had returned quite some time ago and Aubrey glanced around, not seeing Chloe.

"Mom, where's Chloe?"

Mrs. Posen looked surprised briefly before glancing toward her husband with an uncomfortable look. "I'm sure I don't know dear. Maybe she's still feeling a little hung-over."

Aubrey rolled her eyes slightly before excusing herself to go find her girlfriend. She found her in their bedroom throwing her belongings back into her suitcase without even bothering to properly fold them. Aubrey cringed but forced her attention back to the most important piece of evidence, Chloe was packing.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing to go home Aubrey, what does it look like."

The blonde inched closer as the redhead continued to throw things into the bag, refusing to meet her eye. "I can see that Chloe but…why? I mean, I told you it wouldn't be a good time but it was your idea to come."

Chloe froze and exhaled slowly, desperately trying to control her emotions. "You did. But I thought…I don't know what I thought but I didn't think this!"

Aubrey furrowed her brow as she tried to follow. "Is this about Craig kissing me? Because that was all him! I was just so surprised I didn't know what to do Chloe. I didn't want him to kiss me and I pushed him away!"

"I know that Aubrey…I saw."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you let him get away with it!" Chloe cried, throwing the last of her items in the bag. "You've let your parents throw you at him all weekend! I know I agreed to play the part of the best friend, I know. But I didn't know that would mean I had to watch you make out with him! You didn't even turn him down when he asked you out! He thinks you have a date next week. And I'm sorry but I'm not ok with that."

The blonde sighed, her stomach beginning to churn. The two rarely fought for real and she felt herself growing more and more uneasy. "Come on Chloe, you know I'm not going to go out with him. My parents are just pushing it and while we're here…they're being so nice to me!"

"Yeah and they're being really shitty to me." Chloe replied flatly. "I'm not asking you to tell your parents about us. I'm just asking you to defend me, even as your friend, when they call me a drunk or put me down for 'just' being a grade school teacher or for not having a trust fund. I'm your friend Aubrey…friends defend each other. But…I get that you can't. I get that you're enjoying the approval of your parents. But that doesn't mean I have to stay here and watch you being shoved at that creep or be banished into the kitchen with the help where I belong apparently."

"Chloe-"

The sound of a car horn in the drive cut the blonde off and she glanced out the window in surprise.

"That's my cab." The redhead said softly.

Aubrey's jaw dropped yet again. "Your cab? Chloe, it's like two hours back to the city from here. Do you have any idea how much that tab is going to be? Do you even have enough cash for that?"

Chloe paused momentarily as if she hadn't quite thought of that. But she quickly shook her head and shouldered her bag. "I'm fine, I'll write a check if I have to."

Aubrey trailed after her girlfriend trying to think of something to say that would keep her from leaving. But nothing came to her. "Chloe-"

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend Aubrey." The smaller woman said, sliding into the backseat. "Have a good time with Craig just…be careful. 'Bye."

Aubrey stood frozen as Chloe pulled the door shut, sadness written all over her face. She continued to stand there gazing down the drive long after the cab and Chloe had faded from sight.

When she finally returned to the house numbly her parents met her in the main landing.

"Was that a taxi cab in the drive dear?" Mrs. Posen asked.

Aubrey nodded, still somewhat shocked. "Chloe left…"

"Left?" Mr. Posen asked, glancing back to his wife.

Aubrey simply nodded again and glanced back out the doorway as if wishing could make her girlfriend magically reappear.

"Well, it's just as well." The older woman said, her hands clasped properly in front of her. "I'm sure she was feeling like a third wheel."

"Yeah…I think she was…" The blonde replied softly. "Excuse me."

Mr. and Mrs. Posen exchanged a glance as they watched their only daughter sadly retreat to her bedroom.

xxxx

Dinner that night was a fairly quiet event. They could tell that Aubrey was upset at Chloe having left and even Craig knew better than to attempt to lighten her mood with his advances. Her parents still gushed over him and his accomplishments but Aubrey couldn't manage more than a tired smile. Even the continued compliments directed at her didn't lift her spirits.

They all retired early that night but Aubrey found herself out on the back deck alone gazing up at the stars. She startled slightly when she heard movement behind her.

"Just me Breezie." Michael said with a laugh.

Aubrey smiled at her younger brother before turning away and cast her gaze back out over the lake. "It's beautiful. The moon looks huge reflecting off of the lake. It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, I guess." The younger man replied glancing around at his surroundings. "Dudes don't really notice that sort of thing but…sure."

The blonde chuckled and bumped her brother's shoulder when he moved to stand next to her. The two stood together, leaning against the deck railing for a few minutes in silence before Michael cleared his throat softly.

"She loves you…she'll forgive you."

Aubrey snapped her gaze to him in surprise. He simply smirked at her and she felt tears stinging her eyes. "I think I really screwed up."

"Yeah, you fucked up royally."

"Hey!" She cried. "You're supposed to be making me feel better!"

Michael laughed and draped his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Oh Breezie, we all understand. Mom and dad are hard on you and this weekend they're being all nice and pod people-ish. Chloe gets that too. Just go back tomorrow and beg for her forgiveness. And I do mean beg because you let that dude put his tongue in your mouth!"

Aubrey grimaced but knew he was right. She sighed and burrowed deeper into his embrace. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll go home and find some way to make it up to her."

"Good." He replied with a squeeze to her shoulders.

She smiled up at him but then realization hit and her eyes widened. "Wait, you know? Everything?"

Michael laughed and nodded as if it were obvious. "Of course. It's obvious to me how much you two care about each other…and how perfect you are together. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Aubrey sniffled and threw her other arm around her brother, squeezing him tightly. He just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

xxxx

Aubrey opened her eyes with a groan and saw that the digital clock on the nightstand read 1:17am…exactly eight minutes later than the last time she looked at the clock. She had been tossing and turning all night, unable to get to sleep without Chloe beside her. And she was cold. Chloe was like her own personal heater and at that moment, Aubrey's feet were freezing.

The look on the redhead's face as she slid into the cab to go home was still plaguing Aubrey. Her girlfriend was upset and rightly so. The blonde groaned again as she thought back over the previous day and a half's events. She knew she had been a little too friendly and led Craig on. But her parents were actually complementing her and making her feel worthy for once. And she was enjoying it.

Guilt immediately stabbed at Aubrey as she realized that Chloe made her feel like that every single day. She was the one person to remain by her side no matter what. And she had patiently played the part of the best friend knowing that Aubrey wasn't ready to be out to her family yet. All because Chloe cared about her and never wanted to see her hurt. Tears sprang into Aubrey's eyes yet again that night and she wanted nothing more than to pack up and head home to her girlfriend and apologize.

She had tried to push her conversation with Michael out of her mind long enough to enjoy her last day but she was finding that impossible now that she was truly alone with her thoughts.

Aubrey suddenly shot up in bed, knowing how to begin to make amends. She knew she couldn't wait until the next day. Posen's were people of action and it was time to act. Before she could convince herself otherwise, the blonde threw the blankets off of her body and stormed out of her bedroom. She didn't stop until she pushed open the door to her parents' bedroom so forcefully that it struck the wall with a loud thud.

"I'm cold!" Aubrey exclaimed angrily.

Mr. and Mrs. Posen were both startled out of their slumber and sat up in the bed. When she finally determined this was not in fact a life threatening situation, Mrs. Posen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, Aubrey dear, get another blanket."

Aubrey clenched her fists, barely containing her anger. "No Mother, you don't understand. I'm cold because Chloe left. She keeps me warm. I…I love her."

Mr. Posen narrowed his eyes at Aubrey but remained silent. His wife glanced at him briefly before sitting up a little straighter in the bed. "Well yes Aubrey, of course you love her. She's your college best friend and that's a very important bond but-"

"No." Aubrey interrupted. "No, she's not just my best friend. She's my girlfriend…has been for almost eight years now and…and I'm in love with her."

"Aubrey, I will not have this kind of talk in my home." Mr. Posen growled. "I will not have a lesbian for a daughter now you just put that idea out of your head this instant."

Instead of crumbling and submitting as she always did in the past, Aubrey squared her shoulders and maintained eye contact with her father, her expression fearless and fierce. Mrs. Posen felt her heart drop at the sight. Aubrey had never been one to stand her ground and the fact that this would be the battle she would chose to fight unsettled the older woman.

"Aubrey dear," her mother interjected, hoping to diffuse the tension slightly. "This…thing you have with Chloe…it's just a phase. I know you think you're in love with her-and she's a lovely person. But…you can't be happy with her. You're just comfortable with her now having been together so long. We all know that Chloe isn't the right…_sort_ of person for you. Even she knows that. Now Craig on the other hand, he _is_ perfect for you. The right breeding and class. She just had to see it for herself and-"

"Oh my God." Aubrey whispered, cutting her mother off once again. "You already knew about us…And you invited her here this weekend just to throw Craig in her face didn't you?"

Mrs. Posen seemed to be struggling with a response but her husband was not. "You're damn right we did Aubrey!" he yelled. "That girl had to see just how different she is from us. I will not have her dragging you down to her level! Craig is our equal…something she could never be. Now if you insist on this lesbian business, fine. But the very least you could do is find someone more suitable."

Aubrey once again felt tears stinging her eyes as her parents words registered. She shook her head, almost at a loss for words herself. Almost. "I can't believe you would do this…you don't care that I'm in love with a woman, you just care that it's Chloe! Just because she doesn't come from money and doesn't want to be a lawyer or a doctor…She is a good person and she _comes_ from good people! Kind people who love me for me and have accepted me as a part of their family. And you hurt her intentionally!"

"Oh Aubrey," Mrs. Posen replied with a sigh. "She'll get over it. She'll-"

"No!" Aubrey exclaimed, once again silencing her mother. "No! You _hurt_ her…and I let you. I let you hurt the woman I love and the woman who…if I'm lucky, I intend to marry in the relatively near future…that is if she'll forgive me for this weekend."

For the first time in the argument, Mr. Posen finally seemed slightly shaken. "Aubrey you cannot be serious!"

"The hell I'm not!" The blonde once again exclaimed, not allowing him to say any more. "I'm leaving. And if you ever expect to hear from me again you had better make some pretty sincere, _adamant_, apologies to my girlfriend!"

With that, Aubrey turned on her heel and stormed out of her parents' room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Craig was standing in the hallway as she once again exited her bedroom, this time packed and headed for home.

"Aubrey, don't be ridiculous…Just think of what I have to offer."

"Oh go fuck yourself." The blonde replied without missing a step as she strode past him and out of the house to her car.

xxxx

By the time Aubrey made it back to their apartment in the city it was almost 4:00am. She let herself in as quietly as she could, hoping not to frighten Chloe. She made her way deeper into the apartment and stopped shortly at the sight of rumbled blankets on the couch. Underneath the pile was Chloe, sound asleep.

Aubrey smiled fondly at the sight before glancing around the room. In the dim light she could just make out the debris cluttering the floor around the couch. Wadded tissues were scattered everywhere and an empty pint of Ben & Jerry's sat on the end table leaving a ring on the surface. Aubrey immediately felt her heart clench, recognizing the clear signs that Chloe had indeed been upset when she came home. The blonde was even willing to bet that _Beaches_ was in the DVD player, knowing that was Chloe's go to movie when she was in the mood for a good cry.

Aubrey squatted in front of the sleeping woman and gently brushed Chloe's hair away from her face. She could see the faint traces of tears dried on the other woman's cheeks and she trailed her thumb over them.

"Chloe?" the blonde called softly.

The redhead stirred slightly before blinking her eyes open sleepily. She momentarily seemed confused before the day's events came rushing back to her. Even still, she glanced around the room, her foggy mind finally registering that it was still dark out and that Aubrey was home.

"Bree…what're you doin' here?" she slurred, still not entirely awake.

Aubrey smiled as Chloe stretched under the blankets but still made no move to rise from the couch. "Well…I was a huge jerk to my girlfriend and I couldn't sleep until I found her and apologized. And my feet were cold without her."

Chloe sighed but smiled slightly. She finally pushed herself to a seated position and once again glanced around before she dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap. "What time is it? And won't your parents worry when they wake up and you're gone?"

"I'm not entirely sure what time it is, early I think. Or maybe late, I don't know." Aubrey replied. "And my parents know I left. In fact I told them that they shouldn't expect to hear from me again until _they_ apologize to my girlfriend too."

"Oh Bree it's ok-wait what?" Chloe exclaimed, her girlfriend's words finally registering in her sleepy mind. She was suddenly wide awake. "You told them about us?"

Aubrey felt her heart swell at the hopeful look on Chloe's face. She smiled even wider as she nodded. Before she could say another word, she found herself flat on her back on the living room floor, Chloe having pounced on her.

"Oh my God Aubrey!" the redhead exclaimed, pulling away only far enough to see the blonde's face. "You really did it? I'm so proud of you! And-oh shit, I wasn't there to support you! Are you ok? Were they mad? Did they throw things?"

Aubrey chuckled and brushed another wild strand of red hair away from Chloe's face. "I don't care if they were mad…which they totally were but it doesn't matter. I just got so caught up in them finally acting like I mattered and making me feel worthy until I realized…you always treat me that way. You matter Chloe, not them and I am so, so sorry. Forgive me?"

Chloe smiled tenderly and nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you…just as long as you didn't actually give Craig your number."

"Not a chance." Aubrey replied with a grimace.

The redhead nodded in satisfaction before pressing their lips together with a contented sigh. They kissed softly for a few more moments before Aubrey broke away, still smiling and feeling much lighter.

"Let's go to bed."

Chloe nodded again and took Aubrey's hand, pulling her up from the floor with her. When they finally settled under the covers, Aubrey pulled her girlfriend closer with a smile. They both drifted off to sleep feeling contented and warm.

xxxx

The two slept in, both tired from the day before. It wasn't until Aubrey's phone began to chirp repeatedly with messages that they finally decided to greet the day. With a groan, Aubrey reached for the phone, fairly certain she knew who the messages might be from. She expected the usual questions from her brothers about her disappearance and perhaps even a scathing text from her mother.

She hadn't even made it through the first one before she shot up in bed, her jaw dropping.

"What is it?" Chloe asked sitting up as well, immediately fearing the worst. "Is it your family?"

Aubrey nodded but choked out a surprised laugh. "Andrew says congratulations and says to give you a hug for him. Thomas says and I quote, 'it's about fucking time. If you didn't claim her soon I was going to.' I guess it didn't occur to me that they would overhear…"

Chloe smirked as she peered over the blonde's shoulder to read the text messages for herself. "I knew he had a thing for me."

"Yeah no kidding." Aubrey replied. "He made it fairly obvious…and you didn't exactly help matters. You totally let him flirt with you."

"Oh so Craig flirting with you is ok but Thomas-"

"Point taken." Aubrey interrupted with a properly sorrowful expression and pressed a kiss to Chloe's temple. "And no, neither is ok."

The redhead smirked and dropped a kiss to the blonde's shoulder to show all was still well between them. She continued to gaze over Aubrey's shoulder as she scrolled through her texts. "Oh my God, you told Craig to go fuck himself?"

Aubrey chuckled as she read Thomas' rather colorful take on the situation. "Well…seemed appropriate."

Chloe just shook her head with a laugh.

The blonde pressed another kiss to Chloe's temple before finally pushing herself up from the bed, dropping her phone next to the redhead. "Be right back, and then I am making you breakfast."

Chloe clapped excitedly as she watched her girlfriend retreat to the bathroom. "I want bacon!"

She could hear Aubrey chuckling in the other room as the phone chirped once again. Expecting another message from Thomas, Chloe opened the text, prepared to send a witty reply. When she saw the message from Michael, the redhead gasped.

Aubrey strode back into the room, pulling her hair into a loose pony at the same time, and saw Chloe sitting cross legged on the bed and staring at her phone with an unreadable expression on her face. "Chlo?"

The redhead met her worried gaze and smiled, as if in awe. "You want to marry me? Michael said congrats and he knew you wanted to marry me the first time you brought me home with you from Barden and that it's about time you admitted it."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed thickly, remembering that she had finally stood up to her parents. Surely she could admit to Chloe that she did want to spend the rest of her life with her. They had even talked about it before. Just not exactly in the terms of marriage. Aubrey met Chloe's deep blue eyes and nodded, somewhat timidly.

Aubrey felt that old familiar threat of nervous vomit as Chloe remained on the bed, gazing at her with that same surprised look. She nervously rushed from the room and headed for the kitchen, hoping the task of making breakfast would take her mind, and stomach, off of the fact that her little brother had inadvertently proposed to her girlfriend for her.

The blonde began pulling pots and pans from every cabinet without a thought to any of them. She was stretching up on her toes and reaching for pancake mix when she heard Chloe clear her throat softly behind her.

"Yes."

Aubrey glanced over her shoulder, still in mid-stretch. She quirked a brow at the sight of Chloe now appearing to be the nervous one before her and her mind went blank as her eyes scanned the expanse of toned, tan skin on display around the short shorts and tank top the redhead was wearing. "Yes what?"

Chloe's lips twisted sideways and she chuckled nervously. "Yes…I'll marry you."

Aubrey dropped flat to her feet, the pancake mix forgotten. Her heart fluttered and she fought a smile, unable to resist teasing Chloe just a little as her wits returned to her. "Well, I haven't actually asked you yet."

The redhead saw Aubrey's lips twitching and she chuckled again, this time with relief. "Well, I just thought I'd let you know that whenever you do ask, I'm totally going to say yes. Ya know, just to help ease your nerves and all…"

"I'll keep that in mind." The blonde replied softly.

Chloe smiled widely as they stood there and continued to simply stare at each other lovingly. Her gaze finally drifted slightly over Aubrey's shoulder and she placed her hands on her hips, a slightly accusatory glare on her face. "Hey, I said I wanted bacon!"

Aubrey pursed her lips and matched Chloe's stance. "Bacon huh?"

"Yep. Bacon…and French toast."

The blonde nodded with a sly smile. "Fine. Bacon…and French toast. Whatever my fiancé wants."

Chloe smiled again and pressed a hand against her heart. She then stepped closer to the blonde, both unable to tear their eyes away from the other, and reached for the pancake mix.


End file.
